


Mine Vol. 2

by justreallybored



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: After the events that happened five years ago, they moved and settled down in a small town. But as they were adjusting to the "normal" life, Vito still fears for his family.
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino
Series: Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

(September, 12, 1955)

It was like any other day they would be at home, and Henrietta would be at school. But they were still adjusting to the "normal" life, Vito was somewhat used to it already but for Henry and Joe? It was a whole different story. Vito lost count on how many "fuck, I'm bored." he's heard already as well as "I wish I could shoot something…" well, Vito would like to see them try to go four years without shooting or killing someone. He hasn't even touched a gun either (a toy gun doesn't count) sure, he misses that life, when he used to drink, party (sometimes), and have a shit ton of cash. As well as having cars, suits, the works. But at the same time he doesn't miss it, guess after having Henrietta he doesn't see the point in going back to that life. And throughout the time he was pregnant, he was lucky to even get through it. As when an pregnant omega is separated from their alpha a lot of things happen, such as: stress, anxiety, as well as feeling the bond break. Even miscarriage, which is what scared Vito the most throughout that time.

Not to mention he passed out a few times after that night. And he was actually thankful that one of Eddie's guys made him take Vito to the hospital. It was awful, and he doesn't want to go through that ever again, he hopes nothing like that will ever happen again. He also remembers talking to Henrietta before she was born, he told her about Henry. He told her what kind of man he is, he told her everything about him. But the hardest part was nesting, getting it how he wanted it was okay but not having anything of Henry's was hard. But what he hated the most was when Eddie would have his way with him at that time, and if he fought back he would have a gun to his head. He was cut out from his thoughts when Henry comes and pulls Vito onto his lap and starts planting kisses all over him "you're okay now." He says softly as he felt Vito's distress "I know…it's just, it was…awful." "I know, Vito…I felt it too." Vito just nuzzled closer, taking in Henry's scent which he loved so much. Then he started to wonder if anyone found out about Eddie's death yet, he hoped not because they would obviously know that he done it, even though he didn't.  
The thought did scare him, and feared if they would find them, but they shouldn't they were far way from Empire Bay. 

But still, the thought of that still lingered in his head making him feel more uneasy than he already does. "What's on your mind?" Henry asks "a lot of things…it's just, what if someone finds out where we are? And I'm still made, and they all know I was the last one that was with Eddie." Henry rubs his back comfortingly "they won't find us, alright? Even if they do, we'll move." Vito shrugs "never know…" Henry didn't say anything more, he just makes Vito look at him and kisses him. He started to calm down as Henry was kissing him, then he pulls away "y'know we still got an hour to ourselves." He says with a smirk, and Vito looks at the clock on the wall it was only two o'clock and grins. He didn't say anything more after that instead he goes back to kissing his alpha, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. Henry does the same, but his hand goes down to his crotch, and palms his clothed dick earning a small whine that comes past Vito's lips. Vito starts to grind on Henry's lap as his alpha rubs him through his pants, his cock hardens as he kept grinding on Henry's lap. He unzips Vito's pants, and starts to stroke his cock, as he kept grinding on his lap. 

Henry tugs on Vito's pants gesturing for him to take them off, which he does gladly and Vito watched as Henry removes his pants, and his erect member springs free from it's confines, then Henry pulls him back onto his lap once it was off. Since Vito was already lubed up, Henry positions himself beneath Vito's entrance and roughly rams his cock inside him. Vito's nails dug deep into his shoulders as his body began to move, a moan coming past his lips. "Ride me." Henry commands, which Vito gathers himself and places his hands on his knees to stabilize himself. Once he was ready, he began to move his hips, Henry lets out a low moan as Vito started to ride him slowly. But it wasn't enough for him, he grips his hips and guided his body himself shoving his length deeper I to him making him let out a moan. Henry wanted to push his omega to his limts, wanting to overwhelm him. Vito wanted to push himself too, but his body was starting to become too sensitive to take a lot at once. His head fell back as he adruptly stopped, forcefully trying to restrain his orgasm. Once he successfully stopped he brought his head back and looked at Henry for praise. He rewarded him with small kisses and strokes but he quickly shoved back into him, letting him know it's not enough.

However, upon noticing the tears in his eyes, he stopped himself. Vito's body shuddered at the lack of movement his eyes meeting Henry's "please…" he brought his face closer to Henry, silently begging for affection. "Kiss me."  
Henry hastily answered his request, pulling  
Vito closer to kiss him. He hungrily kissed back, his hands clawing down his chest. The desperation between the both of them was strong, with Vito continuing to ride Henry despite his condition. Unable to hold back anymore, Henry began fucking him from underneath, catching Vito off guard. He whined at how slow his strokes were, he's now more sensitive than he already is. Henry quickly grips Vito's hips, ceasing his movements as his orgasm was reaching it's peak. But Vito however, was too needy to sit still, with his body continuing to move despite Henry's restraint. Since he wouldn't allow Henry to stop himself, he decided chase his orgasm instead, giving him what he needed.  
With no warning Henry came inside of him, causing Vito to cry out from the familiar sensation, Vito came not long after. Vito's body twitched as Henry was continuing to release himself, his warm seed filling Vito to the brim. 

Henry slowly pulls out of Vito, watching as his entrance leaked of his cum. Vito falls towards Henry as he was tired, He wraps his arms around Vito, placing kisses on his face and neck "I love you." Vito looks up at him and smiles "I love you too." kissing him once more before he checks the time and saw that it was almost three "shit…!" Henry looks at him confused but he saw the time "oh…" the two go and clean themselves up, but as they both were getting up Vito turned and saw that Joe was standing there eating a bag of chips "holy shit!" Vito jumps when he saw him there "h-how long were you standing there…?" Joe shrugs "I dunno." He says as he eats another chip and smiles at the two. Henry didn't say anything, he just had his face in his hand and sighs. He wasn't mad, just surprised, guess he forgot to lock the door. "You two were hot by the way." Vito blushes and slowly walks out of the room "I'm gonna…go." Henry follows after, leaving Joe alone in the living room, he just stood there still smiling as he couldn't believe he just caught them in the act. And he's not gonna lie, he loved seeing Vito ride Henry. 

Now that Vito and Henry were dressed, Vito goes outside to wait for Henrietta to get off the bus. As he stood outside, he lights up a cigarette and one of his neighbors come to talk with him "hey, waiting for yours too?" Vito looks at them with a "what the fuck do you think I'm out here for?" Kind of look "yeah, and I'm guessing you are too?" His neighbor nods "yeah I am." His neighbor ended up talking with him until Henrietta showed up and he was glad she was home "okay, yeah that's nice. Gotta go bye." As he turned he rolls his eyes, he couldn't stand his neighbors in all honesty. "Daddy, look I drew you something!" Henrietta says as she was running to Vito "Really? Show me." She stops in front her dad and shows him her drawing, and it was a picture of all them and it said "my family", he smiles "wow, good job!" Henrietta smiles wide and hugs Vito "let's go inside." He walks with her inside the house "show dad and uncle your drawing." Vito says handing it back to her "okay." She takes it and goes to show them "dad, Joe, look at my drawing!" Vito smiles as she was running to go show them. And as the day went on and Vito didn't think about anything other than his family. But still that feeling lingered somewhere inside him.

But Henry and Joe kept reassuring him and promised him that nothing will happen. And it calmed him down some. So, now he just spent the day doing what he usually does.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two weeks later)

"You're planning to do what now?" Vito asked as he couldn't believe what he just heard "knew you were going to react like that…but-" "just- wait…you want to…go back to Empire Bay, go see this loan shark and borrow thrity five thousand dollars...and buy heroin from the Tong's, and sell it, is that right?" Henry just sighs and pulls Vito onto his lap "I know it sounds crazy, but we need money, right? And no one is going to find out, okay?" Vito shakes his head "and what about me and Henrietta? What if your plan backfires? And you do know what will happen if Carlo finds out you're back in Empire Bay?" Henry knew what will happen but he's going to make sure that it won't happen. "Don't worry so much, alright? I'm not gonna do it right away, and you and Henrietta will be safe here." Vito sighs and still couldn't believe Henry was willing to put himself and all of them at risk, he knew this normal life was boring but what else could they do? Unless Vito could talk him out of it and just tell him to get a job, or he gets a job. 

"Why don't you sleep on that idea? Because what you're trying to do is stupid, drugs are bad news." Vito says still feeling uneasy about the whole thing "didn't I say don't worry?" Henry says with a little laugh and kisses Vito, trying to calm him down. As Henry was kissing Vito and caressing his body Vito pulls away and gets up "Henrietta is going to be home soon." Henry checks the time and saw that it was three o'clock, and he smiles as he goes with Vito to go wait outside for Henrietta. 

Once they were outside Henry lights up a cigarette, but as soon as the smoke was going around Vito he covers his nose and steps away "what?" Henry asks confused "it smells funny." And right then and there Henry knew what's up with him, but he won't say for sure. "What are you smoking anyways?" Vito asks waving the smoke away from him "what we always smoke? Big break blues?" "Oh…okay." Vito starts to feel nauseous from the smell of Henry's cigarette, and Henry notices and puts out his cigarette, he'll save it for later. After about five minutes later Henrietta comes home from school. When she saw her dads she happily runs to them with a smile on her face.

Henry picks her up when she ran to them "how was your day?" He asks as they were walking back inside "good, except someone picked on me." "Who? And what happened?" Henry asks feeling his defenses go up "ah, just some other kid. And he said said I was ugly, but I said 'and your face broke twelve mirrors, so I'm not ugly.' he cried after though." Vito tried not to laugh at her comeback, where did she learn that from? He doesn't know. But Henry on the other hand was sort of shocked, he knows he didn't teach her that, Vito didn't (he hoped not), maybe Joe did. But he wasn't gonna get angry, she defended herself and did what she needed to do. "well, at least you defended yourself." Was all Henry said, and Vito gives her a little high five as he was proud she stuck up for herself. Once they were inside Henrietta drops her bag on the floor and runs off to play with her toys. And Henry goes back outside to finish his cigarette, as he stood outside he couldn't help but notice a black Houston Wasp parked at the end of the road. He doesn't know if any of the neighbors owned that kind, but nonetheless the car stands out amongst the brightly colored ones in the neighborhood. But he doesn't think too much on it, as he was smoking he hears Vito and Henrietta come outside.

"going to the store, forgot a few things the last time...wanna come?" Vito asks "sure, let me get my jacket." He puts out his cigarette and goes inside to grab his jacket. They soon left and as Henry was driving, he couldn't shake the feeling of something off about that car parked not too far from their place. And he decided not to tell Vito, just because he was stressed enough already and still traumatized from what happened five years ago. Then he thinks, maybe he shouldn't go along with his plan. Like c'mon, going back to Empire Bay, leaving Vito and Henrietta here and with the possibility of him getting found and killed. And then there would be no one here for Vito and Henrietta, the thought of that scared him he didn't want them to be alone again, especially if some sick fuck takes them. Henry tightens his hands on the wheel, as he thought more of it. Vito starts to feel Henry's  
anxiety and fear "what's wrong?" Vito asks his voice filled with concern. "I've thought about it." "And?" Henry sighs and takes his hand of the wheel to hold Vito's hand "I'm not going to do that thing I talked about with you earlier." Vito couldn't help but sigh of relief "good…and I know this 'normal' life isn't what were used too, but what else could we do?" Vito leans over and places a gentle kiss on Henry's cheek.

Henry calms down a little, and Vito can't blame him for feeling this way. The last five years haven't been all that great, since now they look over their shoulder every now and then when they're out of the house. They even worry when Henrietta is at school, even Joe worried for her which resulted in him sitting in his car parked in front sometimes. Speaking of Joe, they haven't seen him for at least a few days, he does have his own place in town and goes to visit them almost every day. Even showing up at their place at odd times, like the time he walked in on Vito and Henry getting it on in their living room. Vito smiles and shakes his head as he thought about that time two weeks ago, Joe should've knocked at least or Henry shoulda lock the door. 

After they were done at the store, which took longer than expected because Henrietta didn't know what toy she wanted. And Henry wandered off and lost Vito and Henrietta, after five minutes of looking for them (and almost having a damn heart attack) he finds them waiting for him in the car. "Daddy, I think I know what I wanna be for Halloween." Henrietta says with excitement in her voice "really? What do you wanna be?" "A vampire- wait no, a princess- no uh uh a witch." Vito laughs as Henrietta couldn't decide what she wants to dress up as. "You still got a lot of time to decide, Halloween is still a long ways." Henry chuckles "daddy should be snow white." Vito shakes his head "and you will be grumpy." Henrietta laughs "and uncle will be dopey." she says after laughing at her dad's which also makes Vito and Henry laugh afterwards. After they got home Vito decided to make dinner, and Henry and Henrietta watched Snow White. As the evening passed and dinner was done, he joins them and watches the movie. The three ended up falling asleep a little after on the couch, and throughout the evening Vito and Henry didn't feel scared, anxious, stressed or anything. Just finally feeling relaxed, happy, and forgetting everything but it won't last long, so they enjoy it before it all comes back again.


	3. Chapter 3

(October, 1, 1955 - Empire Bay)

"Did you find them?" Carlo asks as his guys enter his office "found Scaletta, but as for Barbaro we don't know." Carlo sighs, he sent his guys to find Joe and Vito after he found out about Eddie's death. "But don't worry, boss we'll find him...what do we do with, Scaletta?" Carlo looks at them, clearly pissed off "bring him back, I don't care how you two do it. Just bring him back here." His guys give a nod and head out, not saying anything more. 

..………..

"We'll be back soon, do we need anything else?" Henry asks as he and Henrietta were getting ready to head to the store. "No, I don't think so." Henry gives a nod and gives Vito a quick kiss before they leave "see you's in a bit." Vito smiles "bye, daddy." Henrietta says as they leave. 

Now that they were gone, Vito decided to take a nap. He's been feeling tired more than usual as of late, but as he was going to his room there was a knock on his door. He stopped in his tracks and his blood runs cold, if it was Joe he would've just walked in. 

Before he opens the door, he goes to the nightstand on Henry's side of the bed to grab his gun. Checking if it's loaded, which it is. He slowly goes to the door, taking a deep breath and his gun ready. As he opened the door with his gun pointed someone he hasn't seen for awhile stood there "woah, kiddo put the gun down." It was Leo "shit…sorry I almost uh…" Leo laughs "don't worry about it." Vito sighs and puts his gun away "wanna come inside?" Vito asks, moving away from the door to let Leo inside. 

"Can I get you anything?" Vito asks, still trying to calm down after almost having a damn heart attack. "No, sit down kid…I need to talk to you about something." Doing as he's told he sits down on the chair opposite from Leo. "Did you know that Eddie is dead?" That question makes Vito tense up, he knew someone would come find him and question him. "Yeah, what about it?" He answered with a cold voice "Carlo is going nuts, he wants to find out who did it." Leo starts off "he already started threating Vinci, but now, he's looking for you." The news didn't surprise Vito at all, but he still felt his anxiety going through the roof "figured as much…but Leo, I didn't kill Eddie, alright?" Leo shrugs "I wasn't saying you did." 

Vito sighs and leans back in his seat, not sure what to do. "Well, what then?" "Just came to warn you, and-" Leo was cut off when he saw one of Henrietta's toys that was laying on the floor. "Didn't think you woulda settle down so fast kid." Leo chuckles "yeah, well, I did. I just sorta happened." Vito says with a small smile, thinking back to that night he and Henry mated. The night that changed everything, but if none of that happened he wouldn't have had Henrietta. "Well, thanks for coming to warn me…I don't know if Carlo can find us here.I hope." 

"Daddy we're back!" Henrietta says running inside "hey, you." Vito smiles as she ran to him. She sits on his lap, talking about her time out with Henry, but she stops when she saw Leo "this is a friend of mine, okay?" She looks back at her dad and gives a nod, after that night at Eddie's she didn't trust anyone other than her dad's and Joe. "Well, I should be going. You call and let me know if anything, alright, Vito?" Leo says as he was walking out the door "I'll do that, see you."

After he left Henry walks in, putting the bags on the counter, he was confused as to why Leo was here. "Mind telling me why he was here?" Vito looks up at him "yeah, I'll tell you." Henrietta knew she had to let them be, so she goes to her room. "He came by to warn me about Carlo looking for me…fuckin' knew this would happen sooner or later." Vito leans forward, his hands over his face and a sighs following after. Henry Kneels infront of Vito and wraps his arms around him, his hand running his fingers through his hair. And he thinks back to that day he saw the black car parked at the end of the road, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell Vito seeing he's already stressed and scared. "We'll be okay, alright?" Vito chuckles and wraps his arms around Henry's shoulders "I sure as hell hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, been busy.

(Two days later)

The past couple of days seemed okay, but Vito and Henry were on edge and top it all off Vito is starting to feel his heat starting. Which is also causing Henry to feel his rut starting as well. 

After Vito finished helping Henrietta get ready for school, he was also hesitant about sending her but she wanted to go. As he stood with her outside, the cold morning air was making them both stand stiff as a board. "Daddy, I'm cold." Henrietta says looking up at her dad, they ended up going to wait inside and Henrietta going straight to the window to watch out for her bus. 

But when Vito came inside Henry goes outside, most likely to go smoke a cigarette or he didn't want to be around Vito at the moment. He wanted to talk to him or just sit with him and Henrietta to warm them up, but knowing his rut is starting and Vito is about to have his heat is not a good idea right now. 

Five minutes pass and Henrietta was still staring out the window, wondering if the bus would show up. She sighs as she was getting bored of waiting "I'm bored." She says as she fell back on the couch and a sigh following after. Vito chuckles "I'm sure it'll be here soon, alright?" She sighs again but then wonders if her dad can drop her off. "Can dad drop me off instead?" She asks, looking up at Vito. He nods his head "yeah, he can…I'll go tell him." Henrietta smiles, it beats waiting outside on a cold morning. 

Vito goes to see Henry outside, and saw that he was still smoking and leaning against the railing of their small deck. "Henrietta, wants you to drop her off." Henry looks at him and gives a small nod "okay...she ready?" "She's been ready, Henry." Vito says as he rolled his eyes, Henry chuckles and puts out his cigarette "I'll start the car." 

Henry gives one last look at Vito, and he saw the hunger in his eyes but he paid no mind to it. For now.

After the car warmed up and Henrietta was happy to finally leave "bye, daddy, love you!" She says running to the car "love you too, see you after school." Vito says with a smile. Once they left Vito goes back inside.

…………

Once Henry arrived back at home, he saw that Vito wasn't in the living room where he would usually be in the mornings. He didn't think much of it until he passed by their room and heard faint moans and whimpers coming from the behind the door. 

He stops in his tracks, he grins as he stood by the door, listening as Vito was pleasuring himself. As he continued to listen he felt his own arousal start, but at the same time he was also not impressed. Vito was not to touch himself unless he says so, Henry then enters the room and he saw Vito on the bed. His face and chest flushed, only wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. And his hand stroking his cock, his legs spread. 

Vito didn't seem to notice that Henry walked in on him, but his eyes snapped open when he felt the bed sink in and saw that Henry was between his legs. Henry was looking down at him, his eyes dark, and filled with lust and hunger. 

"Turn around." Henry commands, Vito obeys and turns over his backside exposed for Henry. And since Vito already prepped himself Henry wastes no time in undoing his pants and shoves his cock inside him. He didn't even give Vito time to adjust, he was already thrusting at a fast pace, the sounds of Vito's moans and the squelching of their bodies slamming together fills the room. Vito squeezes around Henry's length causing him to groan and lean down to bite at Vito's shoulder, making his omega hiss at the pain from Henry's bite. 

Vito pushes back against Henry wanting his length deeper, Henry thrusts speed up more that Vito had to put his hand on the headboard to keep from hitting his head. 

The older man pulls Vito up that his back was flushed against Henry's chest, his hand on Vito's throat and his other hand stroking Vito's dick. "Henry, I'm gonna-" Vito chokes out. "Then cum." Henry says and gives Vito a few kisses on his neck. As Henry was working Vito to his climax and ruthlessly slamming his cock against his prostate. 

A choked moan leaves Vito as he cums onto the bed. He bucks into Henry's hand as he rides out his first orgasm of the day, leaving him a limp mess. But Henry keeps thrusting his cock into Vito, angling to jam against the bundle of nerves over and over again.

But Henry wasn't done yet. As he kept fucking his omega at a fast pace, the slick sound of his cock pushing in and out of Vito fill the room, his face turning red-hot at the lewd noises as he feels himself getting pushed towards the edge yet again.

“Henry” Vito cries out, “Henry, please- I can't-" 

The overstimulation makes him sob, feeling his body getting wracked from the dry orgasm that hits him from Henry's cock, as he moved his hips to try and get away, feeling his senses go through the roof. But Henry had a hard grip on his hips, refusing to give him a break. He lets Vito fall back on the bed, and continues his assault on Vito's ass. 

After a while Henry's feels himself coming closer to his climax. One last hard thrust Henry came deep inside his mate. The two stayed like that for awhile, their ragged breathing slowing down "sorry for being rough on you." Henry says with a small chuckle, placing a kiss on Vito's neck "it's fine, I loved it actually." Vito says with a grin. 

After a short break, Vito's heat and Henry's rut started up again. The two going for a round two…and it wasn't even twelve yet. This was probably gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down in this chapter, so, yeah.

(October, 10, 1955)

After that long week, and Vito and Henry were tired. But Vito was more tired than ever and top it all off he's been feeling nauseous for a awhile, and of course Vito knew right away.

And he was going to tell him today, he goes into the living room where Henry was with Henrietta. He takes a seat beside him on the couch, and rests his head on his shoulder "Henry?" "What?" Vito fidgets with his sleeve, and bites his lip "I…I'm pregnant." Henry looks over at Vito, and smiles he was about to say something but a knock on the door made their defenses go up. 

"I'll get it, take Henrietta to our room." Not saying anything more Vito takes Henrietta to the room, closing the door behind them. Henry fetches for his gun that was in the closet, and slowly walks to the door. As he unlocked the door, with his gun ready but before he could get it open, someone pushed it open causing Henry to stumble back and hit the wall.

"Where's Scaletta?" One asked, pressing his gun hard against Henry's head. He didn't answer "Mr. Falcone just wants a few words with him, so, why don't you just tell us and no one gets hurt?" Henry scoffs "like hell I'll tell you, so why don't you and your buddy there just fuck off? Huh?" That earned him and a hard hit with the guys gun, the pain shoots throughout his head and makes him almost fall to the floor. "Check the rooms." The man tells the other guy, and he does so right away. 

After the guy checked most of the rooms he saw that one door was closed and he grins and knows that's where Vito is. He kicks open the door and there he saw Vito, holding his daughter close "so, you decided to get knocked up, run off and settle down, huh?" The man chuckles and grabs Vito, making him let go of Henrietta "let my daddy go!" Henrietta shouts "I'm not gonna hurt him, relax kid." 

Vito tried to pull away but the guy had a hard, painful hold on his arm. But instead Vito kneed the guy on the groin, causing him to let go and fall to the ground. Vito quickly takes Henrietta out of the room, and there he saw Henry on the floor with a gun pointed at his head. And that brought back flashbacks to that night, the night he always tries to forget. But now, he's going to make sure it won't happen. 

But as he was about to make his move the guy that was in the room comes and knees Vito in the stomach. He falls over and clutches at his abdomen, feeling the air knocked out him and pain shooting throughout his body. Henry's eyes widen and quickly knocks the gun out of his face and punches Falcone's guy to the floor. 

In a instant he made his way over to Vito and Henrietta, his gun pointed at both the guys. Even though he was pissed, and just wanting to kill these guys, he turns and looks at Henrietta who was kneeling beside Vito, and tears streaming down her face "cover your eyes." Henry tells her and so she does. Then sound of gunshots fill the house, Henrietta screams at the sound she knew what was going to happen but it still scared her. Once Falcone's guys were dead, Henry turned his attention to Vito, and his daughter he was worried and angry. He was angry at what just happened and worried about Vito and the baby. 

Even though Vito wasn't that far along yet he was still worried. Vito looks up at Henry with tears in his eyes along with anger "I'm gonna kill that fuck…" Vito manages to say before he quietly sobs, still holding his stomach. Henrietta was still covering her eyes, daring not to uncover them. "Let's get outta here." Henry picks up his daughter and helps Vito up from them floor, taking them to the car. 

Once they were in the car, Henry went back inside to grab a few more things before they leave. They had no idea where to go but, it had to be anywhere than here. 

(That evening) 

They ended up going back to Empire Bay, Henry was reluctant to go back but Vito was the one to said they should go back. Once they got to the train station, Henry stopped him before going on "I don't think this is a good idea." Vito sighs and shakes his head "do you want to keep running? And deal with this shit again?" Henry didn't say anything more "no? Well, let's go then." Vito was still angry from everything, and scared that he may have lost the baby. 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vito's pissed now... 😬


	6. Chapter 6

(October, 11, 1955 - Empire Bay, 12:30am)

They arrived at Empire Bay late at night, and throughout the train ride back Vito has been quiet. Henry did feel what he was feeling and it was weighing on them both, especially for Vito the anger, stress, and fear he was feeling was getting to be all too much for him. But he did have one thing on his mind, but it'll have to wait for a bit he needs to get Henrietta somewhere safe, and with someone he trusts. And it's none other than his sister Francesca.

He does feel bad about not speaking to her for five years, and then coming to see her out of the blue with his daughter and Henry. And he's not sure with how she'll react, but she's the only one he trusts to keep his daughter safe while he prepares to do what he needs to do. 

Once they arrived at his sister's apartment Henry stops him "you sure she'll mind? I mean, you haven't seen her for a long time…" Vito lets out a sigh "I don't know." He shrugs and now the three make their way inside, and Vito hopes that Francesca will understand.

……

It took awhile for her to answer the door but when she did she had the biggest smile on her face "Vito! Haven't seen you in so long." She says as she hugged her brother tightly. She pulls away and her smile drops when she saw Henry and Henrietta. "Vito, what-?" She had clear confusion in her voice, and wondered what Vito did in the last five years. "Frankie, this is Henry, Henry this is Frankie." She hesitantly shook Henry's hand, then she looks at Henrietta who was asleep in Henry's arms. 

"I can explain, alright?" Francesca did hesitate for a moment but she nods her head and lets them inside. "You can put her in the room there." Francesca says to Henry who was still holding Henrietta in his arms "thank you." He smiles at her and goes to put Henrietta to bed. "So, what have you been up to?" She asks while making some tea for herself and bringing some for Vito as well. "I don't know where to start…all of this, just happened." Vito says with a small chuckle, and Francesca could see the hurt in her brother's eyes.

……

After Vito told Francesca everything, even the parts he never wanted to talk about Francesca was sitting there mouth open, and eyes wide. She didn't know about any of it, and that explains why she hasn't seen Vito in so long. "Vito, why didn't you tell me before?" Vito shrugs "I guess it's because you didn't want to see me anymore after what I did to Eric." After he said that Francesca shakes her head and gets up to go hug Vito. "I'm sorry…" he hugs her back and Francesca remembers that day she told Vito to stay away, now she feels she shouldn't have said that. 

"So, is it okay if Henrietta stays with you for awhile? I have to take care of some thing's." Francesca nods and smiles "of course, she's my niece after all, she looks like you." Vito smiles "really? I think she looks like Henry." He laughs a little and takes a sip from the tea Francesca made for him just a few minutes ago. 

Vito stood by the door Henrietta and Henry were in and Henry feel asleep as well. He goes over and places a gentle kiss on the both of them, before he goes out, he didn't want to do this in all honesty but he needs to. After he left the room, he leaves Francesca's apartment not saying anything more.

When he stood outside he didn't know where to go first, or what to do. And to him it felt strange being back and knowing that Falcone's guys are around made him feel uneasy. 

Since he hasn't seen Joe around for long while he wonders if he's back at his place so, that's where he goes first. When he got there, he was standing outside his door waiting for Joe to answer, but he started to get worried, and wondered if he was even here or not. But the door opens after awhile and it wasn't who Vito expected "Marty…?" Looked like he just woke him up "Hey, Vito…" he says with a yawn "is uh, Joe here?" Marty shakes his head "no, he hasn't been around for uh…two weeks." Vito sighs "shit…alright, what are you doing here anyways?" Marty shrugs "when you guys left, he told me to keep his place. So, yeah…" Vito sighs again and bites the inside of his cheek "alright, let me know if you see him around, night." Marty nods "goodnight, Vito." 

Once he left Joe's place, he stood outside wondering where else he should go, but he didn't know where or what he should do. Then maybe Leo would be able to do something, he should, he told Vito that anyways. He finds a phone booth nearby and calls Leo, hoping he would be up at this hour. 

The rang for awhile before Leo picked up "hey, Leo, it's Vito…" 

As Vito explained everything to Leo over the phone, Leo sent guys to go pick him so Leo could help him. And Leo knew exactly how to help him and also knew things he didn't. 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad, so, yeah...and shit is going down now.

After he was done talking with Leo and told him everything, and found out stuff he didn't even know about which made him feel more on edge. He just found out Joe is missing and of course he knows who has him but he just doesn't know where he is. 

But instead of making his first move Leo told him to go back and rest up and they'll meet up in the morning. So that's what he did.

When he arrived back at his sister's, she was already asleep but left the door open for Vito. After he locks the door and when he turned he saw that Henrietta was awake, and Vito knew that look she had on her face. "Can't sleep?" Vito asks picking her up and she instantly clinged to him "I had a nightmare...you and dad were gone, and I was all alone." She explained what she dreamt about, her voice cracking a bit. Vito just held her close and runs his hand through her hair "we're not going anywhere, Henrietta…I promise." He sits with her on the couch, but he held her in his lap "can you sing me that song you used to sing when I was small?" She asks "sure…I can do that." Vito smiles down at her, and clears his throat before he sings to her. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…" Henrietta closes her eyes and nuzzled closer to her dad, listening as he softly sang her to sleep. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried…" as Vito was singing her to sleep, he couldn't help but think of the days when she was just a baby. The memories brought a small smile to his face, yes, he was in a bad state at the time but it's because if her he kept his head up and got up every morning. 

After he finished singing to her, she was fast asleep and Vito was growing tired his eyes feeling heavy. So, he carefully gets up without waking her up and makes his way to the room they were going to sleep in.

Once they were both in bed, Vito pulls the covers over them and feels sleep taking over. Some day this has been.

……

Next morning Vito feels a sharp pain throughout his abdomen, making him hiss at the pain. He didn't think much of it before the pain gets too much for him, he gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom and top it all off his back hurts alot too. When Vito looked down, his eyes tear up and he knew what is going on with him...he lost the baby. 

Henry wakes up and feeling something, he looks over and saw that Vito wasn't in the room. He gets out of bed and saw that Francesca was awake "where's Vito?" She looks up and motions towards the bathroom "he's in there." Henry makes his way there and knocks on the door "Vito, you alright?" Henry asks biting his lip hoping he was, but he wasn't. He puts his ear to the door and heard faint sobs coming from behind the door. "Vito, open the door!" Henry says with worry and concern in his voice "it's open…" Vito chokes out.

When Henry entered he saw some blood on the floor but Vito was on the toilet, crying and holding his stomach "I lost it, Henry…" Henry kneels infront of him and holds him tight, he didn't know what to say as he was shocked by this too. 

Francesca heard everything, and she just stood by the hallway, with tears in her eyes. Then Henrietta comes and looks at Francesca with confusion "why are you crying, Franny?" She asks "uh…why don't we go for a little walk? Do you want to come with me to the store?" Henrietta smiles "okay, but…where are my dad's?" "They need a moment to themselves, now let's get you ready, okay?" Francesca says taking her to get ready. She couldn't bring herself to tell her what happened. 

Once they were both ready, Francesca stood by the bathroom "Vito, we're going for a little walk, if…that's okay?" Vito takes a deep breath, to calm himself a little before speaking "sure…" as the two we're on their way out Henrietta started to become more confused "is my daddy okay?" "I'm sure he will be, now, let's go." Francesca actually had to go and buy Vito a few sanitary belts and other things for Vito. 

…..

After Vito's bleeding slowed down a little he just layed in bed with Henry, still processing what just happened ge never thought it would happen. But Vito still managed to get himself together, yes, it hurt but he still needs to meet with Leo later on. "How are you doing now?" Henry asks as he was rubbing Vito's back "I'll be fine…just…still shocked…" Henry completely understood him, he just never pictured he would lose another child again. And in all honesty some old wounds just opened up and brought back flashbacks when he and his late wife were trying to have kids. 

Once the cramps Vito was feeling subsided a little he sits up "I gotta go deal with this now…before you say anything, I'll be alright…need to get my mind off this anyways." Henry sighs and sits up with him "I know…just…be careful, and go give 'em hell." Vito smiles and leans over, placing a kiss on Henry's lips "that's the plan…I'll be back later." Henry nods and gives Vito one more kiss before he leaves. "I love you." Vito looks back and smiles "I love you too." 

……

Once Vito was outside he saw Leo's limo parked at the sidewalk and one of his guys standing by the car and opens the door for him. 

Now Leo starts to tell Vito more things he managed to find out, even find out where Joe is, and that's what Vito wanted to do first he wants to get Joe back. "Where is he?" Vito asks "you know that building that is being built? That's where he is, before you go, we have to give you some firepower first." They took Vito to Harry's first to go get him guns. After that he was now on his way to get Joe, and he was more than happy to get his friend back. 

……

"Some of our guys are already there, they'll go in with you and help you out." Leo says before Vito is let off "and when you two get out, come see me after. Be careful, kid." Vito nods "I'll see you when it's done." 

After Vito met with Leo's guys they greeted him and introduce themselves, Vito did the same but the meet and greet was over as soon as it started. Now they make their way inside, their guns ready and ready to cover the floors with bodies. Vito was first to kill one of Carlo's guys and he couldn't help but love that rush, and he isn't going to lie, it feels good…killing them, and he saw some he knew but he didn't care. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed firing a gun.

……

After clearing at least three or maybe five floors, he doesn't know, he lost count after they were done with the third floor. But he saw that they were getting close to the top floor and Vito's sure Joe must be up there, he hopes. 

……

Once they reached the top floor, there he was and the sight of Joe made Vito's heart sink in his chest. Seeing Joe look so defeated and broken down hurt Vito, Joe didn't look like the guy he once knew. He runs over to Joe and makes Joe look at him "Joe, Joe…it's me." Vito says trying to keep his voice calm "Vito…? Didn't think you would find me…" Joe says with a weak smile and faint chuckle. "Yeah, well, I did…now let's get outta here, c'mon." 

After Vito frees Joe from his confines he helps Joe stands to his feet "can you walk?" Joe gives a weak nod "yeah, don't worry…I can walk." 

As they were making their way out, more of Carlo's guys show up, and it didn't surprise them in all honesty. 

……

Now that they dealt with them, and made their way out of the building, Vito knows he has to take Joe to El Greco. "Vito…they fucked me up pretty good, I think I need a doctor." Joe says after coughing, some blood coming past his lips "alright, let's get you over to El Greco." 

……

Joe was now with El Greco and now he was driving to Leo's, to see what he needed to talk to him about. 

When he arrived, and was now talking with Leo he had a whole plan on how to take out Carlo also how to draw him out. But needless to say, Vito did like this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this chapter hurt to write...😢 Anyways, will update again soon-ish.


	8. Chapter 8

(Three days later)

"So, we really gonna do this?" Henry asks Vito who just finished checking his guns "yeah, we're doing this…ready?" Henry gives and nod and the three head inside the observatory where Falcone is at. Joe decided to go along with them, despite he was still somewhat sore. 

As they made their way to back, and up the stairs they saw some of Carlo's guys standing there having a cigarette. "Hiya, Vito, the boss wants to see you's." "Good, I wanna see him too." They walk past them but they were stopped "but uh, one thing though, Vito...we gotta take your guns." Vito shrugs and takes out his gun "yeah alright, here you go." Vito steps closer and instead grabs him and shoots him twice. The other guy quickly takes out his gun, but Vito was faster, shooting twice and throws the guy down on the ground. 

Now that they were dead, all three continue to make their way into the building. 

But they had to quickly get into cover when a dozen of Carlo's guys come and start shooting at them.

……

After that massive gunfight, and went inside the room where Carlo is at. Upon entering, they were met with more of Carlo's guys as well as Carlo himself. "Well, look who it is, you know you fucked up pretty good, huh?" Carlo says with a laugh. "That's a shame, y'know, you were one of my favorites too? Then you go…and have some fuckin' kid with Henry there." "Say one more word about my daughter and I'll blow your fucking head off." Vito says with anger in his voice. Carlo just laughs "this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have decided to let him at you, but then again, you omegas will let anyone have their turn at you." 

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Henry raised his voice and stepping forward, with his gun pointed at Carlo. And Carlo just laughs at them "you believe these fucks?" he says to one of his guys, who just laughed and agreed with Carlo. "Vito, let's just kill this cocksucker…ready?" Joe says quietly "I'm more than ready…" 

The three were the first to take the first shot before they had to get into cover.

……

Once the shooting stopped and Carlo was on the floor bleeding out, Vito goes to him "y'know something Carlo…" he starts off "for the last fifteen years all I done was kill…I killed for my country, I killed for my family…I killed anybody that got in my way." Vito says as he shot Carlo multiple times. 

"But this one…this ones for me." "Fuck…you…!" Vito shoots Carlo in the head and that was it. "Fucking prick." He walks off with Henry, and Joe.

They were quiet when they were exiting the observatory, they didn't know what to say or think at the moment. And they all knew they would have to skip town…again. 

When they were outside Leo and his guys were all out there waiting for them. "Is it done?" Leo asks "it's done." Leo smiles "good, looks like a celebration is in order, let's head to the cathouse…come with me Vito, there's more we need to talk about."  
Vito looks over at Henry and Joe before entering Leo's limo "just go Vito." Henry says with a small smile before getting into the other car with Joe.

……

"What did you want to talk about?" Vito asks "you three are going to have to leave town, and don't worry…I'll help you's out." "Figured…but where will we go?" Leo looks over at Vito "New Bordeaux, and don't worry about work, or money I'll take care of it." Vito just nodded his head "uh, thanks…couldn't have done without you." Leo smiles "don't mention it, now, relax…it's all over now." 

(The day after) 

Now that Vito and his family were all packed and ready to go, Vito was saying goodbye to Francesca before they go. "Well, uh, bye Frankie…" Vito was never good at saying goodbye and he never thought he'd being saying it to Francesca. "Don't look so down, I'll always be here. And on the holidays I'll come see you's." Francesca says with a smile "sounds good…Henrietta's gonna miss you, and…I'm gonna miss you too." Francesca didn't say anything more but instead hugs her brother. "I'll miss you all too." 

When Vito let go of Francesca Henrietta comes running to Francesca and hugs her "bye, auntie...you'll come visit, right?" Henrietta looks up at her with a smile "of course, now go on…your ride is waiting." Francesca hugs her and Vito one last time before they leave to the train station.

……


	9. Chapter 9

(November, 21, 1955 - New Bordeaux)

It took some getting used to settling down in New Bordeaux, but it was okay now. Except with Vito still being reluctant about being associated with another family, but Henry was there to reassure him. 

But nonetheless the money was good and they seem to have everything they needed. And Henrietta seemed to like their new place, and her new school and moving didn't seem to bother her all too much. 

And she did get to enjoy Halloween, she decided to dress up as snow white and her dad's and Joe dressed as the seven dwarfs. 

As Vito was standing outside on his deck, thinking about everything that happened Henry comes and wraps his arms around him. "You okay?" Vito nods "yeah, I'm good…just still processing everything that happened, that's all…." Henry places a kiss on his neck "we're okay now, and don't stress yourself out…" Henry says as he had his hand on Vito's belly "I know…" Vito chuckles and leans onto Henry. 

"Should we start Christmas shopping?" Vito asks "i guess…Henrietta didn't say what she wanted." Vito smiles "I'll ask her...well, I'm hungry. You're making dinner." Vito turns and kisses Henry before they go inside. 

Now everything was okay, and finally they could rest easy without fearing that someone will come for them. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done lol I did enjoy writing this, even though it was somewhat emotional. And if you got a request or just want to scream about Vito/Henry you can DM on Twitter. And ngl also made "ending credits" for this too, I don't know why I did lmao. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also thanks for reading. 🥰💖


End file.
